Forever and Always
by Jumping out of aeroplaneees
Summary: Things happened so fast that it was impossible to grasp. One minute Ally was next to him laughing, the other minute, she was boarding a plane to somewhere. She left without telling a single soul. She thought things were better that way. Austin walked onto the stage, honoring her. She was someone he would never forget, even if she were hundreds of miles away.
1. Chapter 1

i don't even know where i was going with this.

* * *

There were fans lining up around the corner waiting to see Austin perform. Trish and Dez were already in the crowd waiting. He was about to embark on his first world tour without Ally. He wasn't sure how he felt about things anymore.

He loved her more than anything in the world. She was the missing puzzle piece of his life. He now feels empty. All the fun that they had in the past was gone. All he had left were the memories of them. He sat there reminiscing about the day they first met at Sonic Boom. His life has changed drastically with her in it. He had to thank her for that. They learned a lot from each other. She taught him to be understanding and courteous around others and he taught her to be carefree and brave. Without Ally, Austin wouldn't even be here. He would not embark on his first world tour. He wouldn't be number one in numerous countries.

He is really not sure how he is going to survive without her in his life anymore. Who will he talk to when he's feeling down? Or make him laugh even on his bad days. He sighed and scribbled down a few more songs for the set list. Tonight was not about him at all. It was to honor his best friend and thank her for helping him get where he has wanted to be since he was a kid.

The tears were running down his face like waterfalls. He missed her so much. He just wants to see her in the crowd, clapping and dancing along to his performance. And in the end, she'll run up to him and he'll twirl her around.

He missed her smile, her laugh, and her positive vibes. Without Ally, they were nothing. They were not the group of friends they were three months ago. Of course it impacted Trish and Dez, but it his Austin like a bus. She was right next to him laughing and smiling one day and then the other day, she was gone. The worst part is, he never said goodbye.

You're up in five minutes," Jimmy said and patted his back. "I know it's tough, Austin, but we all know you can get through anything. You're brave."

"Thank you, Jimmy," Austin said and weakly smiled.

Austin sighed and wiped the tears away. He had to be brave. Ally would want to see him stay strong, even in the worst situations possible. She had to much faith in him, that sometimes she forgot about the faith in herself. She was there signing and dancing in spirit and they all knew that.

He couldn't do it. He needed to cancel the show. There was no way he would be able to perform tonight. He still was not in the right mindset to even be considering performing. He took a few deep breaths before walking on stage.

The crowd was quiet for once. They were usually screaming and clapping, but tonight was different. His fans knew he was going through a tough time and they were there supporting him every step of the way.

Austin sighed and grabbed the microphone. He wondered if she would ever return to Miami. Hell, he wondered where she was and what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, I need a minute," Austin mumbled and hurried off the stage. He sat down on the chair and took a few more deep breaths. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the small white piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it and let out a shaky sigh.

_Austin,_

_I'm sorry I could not make it to your show in Miami. I feel really bad, but I'm snowed in! Good luck on your first mini tour, though. I'll always be there in spirit and you know that. I promise you I'll be with you every day on your world tour. We'll travel the world together and go to places we have only dreamed of going to. Once again, I am so sorry I could not make it. You'll do great. _

_I'll see you when I'm back from New York._

_Love, Ally._

She was in fact there in spirit and he knew that. Ally would be disappointed in him if he didn't continue on with his world tour and he knew that. He folded the piece of paper back up and shoved it in his pocket.

He grabbed the microphone once again and walked onto the stage.

"Tonight is not about me. It's about a good friend of mine. She's not here tonight, but she's here in spirit. She may not be part of our team, but we'll always remember her. Tonight is for you, Ally. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today." He whispered into the microphone. The tears were falling down his face. "You'll always be here with me, forever and always," his voice shaky. "This song is called, 'Can't Do It Without You.' This song is very important to me and it always will be. So yeah, this is for you, Ally."

* * *

**please don't hate me. i'm sorry this chapter is so sad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin walked off the stage and slumped in his chair. He knew she would come back one day, he could just feel it. He shouldn't be sad, though. She was probably reaching new heights of her career and probably loved every single second of it. "Just why, though? Why would she leave without telling people?" He thought.

"Great show!" Dez and Trish beamed as they walked into the dressing room.

"Thanks," Austin weakly said.

"She'll come back, Austin. I'm sure she had a reason why she left," Trish sympathized as she sat down next to him.

"She tells me everything, though! Why would she keep such a big secret from me? I never said goodbye to her. That's the worst feeling in the world. I hate not knowing where she is and what she is doing," Austin yelled.

"Calm down, Austin," Dez soothed.

"She'll never come back," he spat, lying to himself. In his mind he knew she would return one day. Trish was right; she probably had a reason to leave. He just never wanted to admit to it.

"Even if she doesn't come back, would it really be that bad?" Trish mumbled. Austin was feeling a huge deal of animosity towards Trish. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but she was always too brash about things- even when she was upset herself.

"It is bad, though. I'm in love with her," Austin whispered- loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You're what?"

"I'm in love with her, guys. I have been since junior year of high school. I was going to ask her out at our graduation party, but I had to think about our career and what it could do. It kills me not knowing if she has ever felt the same way about me."

Austin sighed and cupped his face in his hands. "She's never coming back to Miami," he sobbed.

* * *

Ally sat down at her desk and sighed. Why did she ever leave Miami? She could still be there making music with her friends and doing what she loved. Instead, she took the opportunity of a lifetime. Sooner or later they'll find out where she is and god knows what will happen after that. She should have called, but she didn't know how to explain it. Hell, she had no idea how to explain it either.

There are times when she has the urge to call them and tell them where she is and what she is doing, but she could imagine their reaction. They'll hate her and never talk to her again. So for now, she sits at her desk and reminisces about all the great times they have had. Sometimes she wondered if he has ever felt the same way about her as she did about him.

She was stupid for leaving, but she was also stupid for giving up this opportunity. What person can say they were researching music in African culture with her mother at the age of nineteen? Not many. It was very unusual for Ally to run from her problems. She was usually a problem solver and would think of ways around it, but this was different. It was about Austin and what they were. Their relationship was very simple, but in her head it was quite complex. What were they exactly? She had no idea. They were friends; best friends even, but never more. They were never more than friends, but she would have loved for that to happen.

Ally sighed and walked into her mom's room. "Mom…I think I want to go home," Ally choked up as she was saying it.  
"Why sweetie? Don't you love it here?"

"No, no I do. It's just that I did something wrong and I want to fix it."

"What did you do?"

"Remember when you asked me if my friends knew? Well they didn't. They probably think I'm dead."

"Why didn't you tell them?" Her mom asked in a frazzled manner. Ally shrugged and slumped down in the chair across the room.

"I was scared. I was scared that they would try to talk me out of it. And I have nothing but guilt. I need to go home and fix things."

"Ally, you know if you go home, you'll probably never get offered this opportunity again?"  
"I know that, mom. I want to be making music with my friends and I want to go to college. I just want the humidity of Miami, the rainy seasons, and Austin. Mom, I miss him so much."

Penny was reluctant at first, but after seeing the emotion in her daughter's eyes, she knew she needed to go home. Yes, she was very disappointed, but she was also disappointed that Ally was miserable. She wanted the best for her daughter and if Ally going home was what she wanted, then so be it.


End file.
